


🎧 🎤  naviRADIO!! is ready to broadcast!

by SkyLiella



Series: IDOL AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mild Language, radio shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLiella/pseuds/SkyLiella
Summary: “A new online radio program hosted biweekly by naviNATION. From answering your questions (or problems, concerns, etc.) to playing radio game shows, almost anything goes! Airing Saturdays at 22:30.”Morgana, ever the intelligent manager, comes up with a brilliant plan that will showcase (and double as fun advertising) naviNATION’s appeal. Too bad their president decided to leave it to the most chaotic trio in the group.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Series: IDOL AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046635
Kudos: 2





	🎧 🎤  naviRADIO!! is ready to broadcast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI welcome back to idol au if this is ur first time here I totally recommend reading “search for a new tomorrow” to get a feel for the series, otherwise I don’t think you really need to read it to understand this fic? the main thing is that everybody’s stage names are their code names from p5...except Ann, she goes by Carmen
> 
> Text in [this] should be assumed to be notes from the “translator”! yes it's a video in text format but lets pretend shhhhh

naviRADIO!! Excerpt Clip 9 - navigating to the advice corner engsub 

[Video description: naviNATION Radio!!

A biweekly radio program currently hosted by the trio Skull, Carmen and Joker.

clip from episode 3 of their broadcast 

🛸 Translation: pappaPA

🛸 QC: thefestivalekappi

fUCKIN THEYRE UPLOADING VIDEO VERSIONS OF THEIr BROADCAST EFWEOIGWJ AAAAAAAAAA LETs GOOOOOOOO also remember to turn on cc for eng subs]

_Loading…_

>> _Play_

* * *

The video immediately cuts to Carmen, Skull, and Joker dressed in casual wear. Seated around a table, separate microphones sit in front of them. Papers gather in little piles alongside each of their water bottles. Between the table, the chairs and the trio, the room almost looks a little too cramped for comfort. As usual, Skull and Joker seem to be making the best of it with how close their seats are.

Carmen claps into the microphone, a soft _pat pat pat_ as she says, “Thank you so much for your question, TheGreatRamenUdonDebate-san!”

Joker laughs, presumably at the moniker.

Skull is quick to interject on the matter with an insistent, “For the record, ramen is still better!”

“Udon has a good chewiness to it, but I like ramen more too,” Joker says. “It reminds me of the first time [Skull and I] got ramen together.”

Carmen pumps a fist into the air, “Sweets all the way!” It elicits another laugh from the boys.

Skull shakes his head, barely keeping himself together, but he manages to continue the program along. “Okayokayokay, lessee… Next segment! ‘Navigating the advice corner’!” He shuffles the papers into a neat stack. “Okay, so what we do is, we answer your questions, concerns, or problems while imitating each other or the other members from naviNATION. This one’s from navigator name, SOUPremacy-san!”

“Thank you!” Carmen says.

“Thank you,” Joker says.

“‘I’m really bad at cleaning my room - ‘”

A close up on Carmen, the edges of her lips curling into a knowing smile. “Sounds like a _certain_ someone we know.”

Cut to Skull and Joker, the latter covering his grin. Skull slaps the table in faux annoyance. “Shaddup! ‘ - and I’d like some encouragement or advice! Every time I try to get started, I feel overwhelmed by how much I have to get done.’ ...is what they wrote.”

“You better take notes, Skull! This totes applies to you.”

“Our room’s pretty clean though,” Joker says.

Carmen shakes her head with a sigh, her blonde curls almost drooping with disappointment. “Because _you_ clean it for him!! If he doesn’t do it himself, he’ll never learn. You totally have to make him clean up his own mess!”

“Hey, I don’t _always_ make him clean up after me!” Skull says indignantly. “I clean up for him too! I do the dishes! Especially when he cooks!”

“Yeah, but you should at least clean your own room. That's like, basic!”

Joker shakes his head with an exasperated smile. “Okay, so with that said, you guys ready?”

Both Carmen and Skull chime in agreement. Joker turns around in his chair, producing a plain red box from behind. They take turns fishing out a card, the sound of rustling paper brushing against the microphones.

“...okay, looks like we’re all good,” Joker says.

“Wanna go in the usual order [Skull → Carmen → Joker]?” Carmen asks.

Skull nods. “I’m down! ...Oh - ” He breaks into a fit of giggles before announcing, “Dude, I got _Mika!_ ”

Carmen reveals a devilish grin as she reveals, “I got Skull - oh god, this is gonna suck!”

“Eff you!”

The two of them look expectantly at Joker. He’s staring at his own card, face completely drained of color. Skull pokes his cheek, probably making sure he’s alive.

“You okay, Joker?” Carmen asks.

“Who’dya get?” Skull asks, prodding Joker’s cheeks again.

A pause. Then, in a quiet voice, he says, “...Violet.”

“Wha - ” Skull breaks into titters, rubbing a consoling hand on Joker’s back. 

“Oh no - ” Carmen clears her throat. Several times. It’s not the best attempt at stifling herself. “Violet, no offense! But - ”

“Her voice is so high…” Joker mourns, “I hope I can do it justice. Forgive me, Violet.”

Skull whaps a comforting slap to Joker’s back. “Hey, it’s okay, man, just do your best!”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it too much! I mean, Skull got _Mika_ of all people.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Skull waves the thought away. “Anyway, what was the prompt again? ‘I need some encouragement/advice to clean up’, right? Okay, uh…”

He takes a deep breath, contemplating his approach. Joker and Carmen stare at him in anticipation, carefully watching to see the moment he gets into character.

Suddenly, Skull opens his eyes. Mouth open, and in the absolute _worst_ falsetto, “ _Hmm? You need some encouragement?_ ”

Joker immediately cracks up, covering his face as he buries his head into the table. The papers barely muffle his voice, and the camera zooms in to show his shoulders shaking. Then, the camera cuts to Carmen quick in joining him, a fat grin spreading across her face. She chokes out a, “Jesus - ” before Skull continues.

Eyes fluttering in what must be a poor recreation at Mika’s femininity, he says, “ _Well_ \- oh my god I’m dying - _Mikarin thinks she’s pretty good at cleaning! There’s a place for everything in Mikarin’s room._ ”

Carmen’s voice overlaps with a, “Mika is so gonna kill you - ”

“ _So Mikarin thinks you should try to find a place for everything!_ ”

A pause as the camera focuses on Skull. When it’s apparent that he’s finished, a short jingle plays as he adds in, “...problem solved!”

The camera cuts to a group shot. Carmen’s cheeks are dusted in pink as she applauds the effort, and Joker shakes his head in disbelief. His head is still buried in paperwork, but Skull pats his back regardless. A proud grin stretches on his face.

“Your impression of - oh my god, Skull!” Carmen says. “She’s _so_ getting you when this is over!”

Joker lifts his head, his own face bright red as he slowly stills his giggles. “I mean, it’s true - she’s super neat when it comes to her stuff.”

Skull puffs his chest out with satisfaction. “You hear that, Mika? You can’t get mad at me for staying in character!”

“If you die, can I get your stuff?” Carmen says.

“ _Hell_ no! Joker’s gettin’ my shit! Bro gets first dibs.”

Joker brings a hand to his chest, looking at Skull like he was given the world. “Skull…”

“Anything for you, man.”

Carmen raises an eyebrow at the camera before shaking her head. “Okay, moving on - I’ll go next!”

Overlapping with Carmen, Skull quickly says, “Don’t make fun of me!”

“No promises, right?” Joker says.

“You got that right!” Carmen says.

Skull pouts. “Boooo.”

Carmen ignores him, opting to toss her hair behind her back in preparation. She clears her throat and dives into the answer with decidedly less fanfare than Skull.

“ _Eh, you got me,_ ” she shrugs, her imitation just as terrible as Skull’s.

Joker collapses in a fit of laughter (again) as Skull slaps the table. “Oi!!! What the eff is that!?”

“Shuuush! I’m - _don’t do what I do -_ shit, I can’t!” Carmen falls back against her chair, her hands covering her face as she tries to recollect herself.

“Carmen, you’re so bad at this.”

“That ain’t even close to what I sound like!”

Carmen shoots a glare at them. “Hey, no backseat commentary! _I know Joker cleans for me, so I shouldn’t slack off either. So lets make sure we both try to pick up the slack, yeah?_ ”

The camera focuses on Skull’s deadpan stare as Carmen adds, “ _But you should probably ask someone else for advice!_ ”

The little jingle plays again. Carmen waves her fingers in time with it. “S-solved it...!”

“I know it’s like, the fifth time we’ve done this, but wow you’re bad,” Joker says.

Skull looks at Joker like he grew a second head. “Dude, she’s _super_ bad at this.”

“I was _not!_ Skull totally did worse!”

“You better watch your back the next time I draw your name! I’m coming for ya!”

“Your impression wasn’t that much better, Skull...”

“Dude, you gotta have my back on this!!”

“HA.”

Once everybody settles, Joker takes his time to draw in a steady breath. “Okay… This is gonna hurt. Violet, I really am sorry for what I’m about to do.”

Skull and Carmen are quick to cheer him on, clapping and patting his back as he gathers his strength. A shy smile is on his face as he glances between them. He clears his throat, readjusts his glasses, and looks dead into the microphone.

“... _hi!_ ”

The biggest fucking grin is on Skull’s face when he hears the voice crack. Carmen’s eyes light up with mirth as she watches Joker unfold in spite of himself.

“ _If it’s cleaning -_ ”

Sadly, he crumbles into a dying fit.

Carmen pipes up, “Joker!”

“I’m - really embarrassed - ” he chokes out, gathering the stack of papers to hide his face with. “ _Um, I have some suggestions for you!_ ”

“It’s okay, you got this…” Skull pats his back again. (Quietly, he adds, “DudeI’msosorrybutthisishilarious.”)

Face bright red, Joker rushes through the rest of his answer. “ _I recommend dividing the workload into_ \- oh my god - _smaller tasks so that it’s easier on you!_ My throat - _and you can_ \- Jesus, her voice is high - _even separate certain tasks for different days._ I’m dying - ”

He drops his face onto the table.

“PROBLEM SOLVED.” The jingle plays as he raises an arm into the air.

Skull scratches Joker’s head in a soothing motion. Most of his laughter is gone, save for a trickling chuckle in his throat. A smile remains on his face as he looks down at Joker. “Dude…you did great. Swear on my life, I’m not just saying it.”

Carmen clears her throat to get rid of the last of her giggles. She nods in agreement despite the fact that Joker can’t see her. She reaches over to join in comforting him. “It was a good attempt! I mean, it still sucked, but you actually answered the prompt. And it’s not like any of us are any good at it anyway.”

“Speak for yourself,” Skull says. “That was a shitty-ass impression of me!”

“Ooooh, like you did any better!”

“Hell yeah I did! Joker can vouch for me, right, man?”

Joker raises his head so that his chin rests on the table instead. “Violet, I’m so sorry… My throat died towards the end.”

“Hey, man, I think she’ll appreciate the effort! S’cute anyway.”

“We’ll totally get you some cough drops and that honey tea thing Mika talked about later, okay?”

“Okay…”

* * *

“Did you end up finding any inspiration?” Hifumi asks, crouching down in front of him.

He blinks up from his phone. “Hm? Oh, unfortunately, no. I’ve yet to find a new muse for myself. Why do you ask?”

“Ah, well - it simply looked like you did is all,” she says. Yusuke tilts his head in confusion. “Forgive my assumptions, but you were practically glued to your phone. You were smiling, so I assumed…”

He shakes his head and props himself back on his feet with Hifumi following suit.

“Alas, it was entirely unrelated. But I did end up stumbling upon something.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. At the very least, I can say that they have captivated my attention!”

Amused, Hifumi shakes her head as they leave the rehearsal room. “Well, I’m glad you took a break, even if just for a moment. Sometimes, it’s necessary to divert your attention to other activities so that your brain can process through art blocks.”

“How vexing,” Yusuke sighs. “The human mind must be so weak if it cannot power through something as minor as an _art block._ Though it may be a necessary evil, I will prevail through this!”

“If it works for me and our choreography, I’m sure it will help you as well.”

“Ah, I suppose you would know…”

Hifumi nods. “Speaking of, I’m curious. What were you watching earlier? It must have been interesting if it held your attention for so long.”

The edges of Yusuke’s lips curl. “Just a little video, is all. Shall I tell you about it later? I believe Makoto and Haru promised breakfast soon and that _cannot_ be ignored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yusuke!! hifumi!! 🥺🥺
> 
> i like to think that, since Ann and Mika get a lot of modeling work, Maruki and Morgana came up with the radio show as a way for everybody in nvNTN to get "screentime". Ryuji, Ann and Akira were chosen as the first hosts since they're the closest members out of everybody in the group (at the time of the radio show forming) and it was a good way for Akira and Ryuji to get used to being recorded
> 
> (yes once again this is based on aqours’s content, specifically guurinpa’s radio program, I will never stop broadcasting the aqours agenda)

**Author's Note:**

> ps if anybody is curious, yes you can also comment questions, concerns, and problems for them to answer!! either in comments or the [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lattellea) I suddenly have uwu pls don’t expect the best advice they share one braincell and sumire took it
> 
> [come yell at me on Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/lattellea)


End file.
